


The After.

by thisismybrainrain



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisismybrainrain/pseuds/thisismybrainrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small piece about Carmilla's thoughts after Mattie's death in 3x30.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into fanfic. Enjoy.

Her fingers hovered over the screen. Trembling with anger.  
Breath white against the night, leather vest squeaking with her movement as she pressed the unfollow button.  
To do this she would have to completely disconnect from Laura. 

There were still some blood bags at the campus hospital but she didn’t want pre-packaged, sustaining a vampiric constitution crap.  
She wanted life blood from the source.  
There was only one neck she wanted to rip open. The person who’d bought about this regime in the first place - that squealing, oafish idiot, Baron von Vordernberg. 

She wasn’t born yesterday. She’d watched Laura’s videos. Seen the apples. Knew it was so unlike Laura to even glance twice at an apple, let alone eat the damn things. Aside from that, something was off with Danny. Had been since Baron V had got there. She couldn’t think about Danny right now. She had to focus.

She raised her face upwards towards the sky. How many star splatters had she seen alone? Contemplating her next meal, how many like this, numb to the cold, years old, on the edge of the so called end of times. How many more would there be like this, now that Mattie was gone? Laura had her friends. Carmilla had no one. No one she could trust anyway. But hadn’t she done that all on her own. Telling Laura.

Laura, Laura, Laura. Soft, stupidly brave, human Laura who probably hadn’t had control of her mouth when she’d told Danny.  
That’s what Carmilla had to tell herself to get through tonight. 

Shutting her eyes. A beat. She exhaled. When she blinked her eyes open again they were wide and ink black. She knew where he was. She set out into the darkness to avenge her fallen sister. Mattie’s broken locket clinking in her pocket as she ran.


End file.
